creed_writing_cdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sixth Division
| textColour = #FFFFFF | title = Sixth Division | image = | name = 6th Division | kanji = 六番隊 | romaji = Rokubantai | captain = Byakuya Kuchiki | lieutenant = Riku June Kuchiki | alliedOrg = None | specialty = N/A | insignia = Camellia | signifying = Noble Reason | divColour = Cobalt Blue }} The Sixth Division (六番隊, rokubantai; "Squad 6" in the English Dub) is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Organization The sixth Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. There is only one exception to the strict uniform rule of the 6th Division. Lieutenant Riku June Kuchiki wears a deep green, long sleeved, and high collared haori with silver edges over her standard shihakusho, and wears her husband's silver-white, windflower light silk scarf around her waist like an obi. She also forgoes the white tabi and waraji for modern white flat shoes. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 6th Division. The 6th Division is seen as a model division by every Shinigami and is known for its strict adherence to rules. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 6th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 6th. Byakuya's office is notable for having shelves of books lining its walls, and Riku's office is notable for being the only office that is ornately decorated. Notable Members Recruitment Rule breakers are not tolerated in the 6th Division and Captain Kuchiki will make certain members caught breaking the rules will be strictly punished. Members of the division are also encouraged to always use proper greetings as this is the first foundation of a relationship. Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Byakuya Kuchiki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Men and women who uphold the law, who can offer up everything for the sake of the division, and who will devote themselves to their practice. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? If you join, you'll know. 3. What do you require of new recruits? The same as question 1. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. No comment. Riku Kuchiki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Anyone who can follow rules and orders, and those willing to sacrifice their life for their division. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's calm and serene, and there's always tea! 3. What do you require of new recruits? Loyalty, a sense of duty, and those that love afternoon tea! 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. The 6th Division isn't as scary as it seems. As long as you stay on Captain Kuchiki's good side, then you're okay. Frank talk!! with the 3rd Division lieutenant, Izuru Kira The 6th Division, huh...? Their captain seems... well, I'm a little jealous. His wife Lady Kuchiki is sweet, and her tea is amazing. It's a good place, isn't it, the 6th Division? And Abarai-kun... We have good memories together, he's a really good guy. Not that bright, though. Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who believe in law and order are best suited for this division. The Association states that such individuals will have a strong sense of purpose in the sixth division. Trivia *The division has an active five player kickball team consisting of Riku, Rikichi, Hibiki, the eighth-seat, the thirteenth-seat, and a twentieth-seat goalkeeper. Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gotei 13 Category:Soul Society